Site-specific labeling of proteins is an important as a tool for the dissection of biochemical and cellular networks. A variety of technologies have been developed to address this need. One such technology used for protein localization and tracking is labeling with fluorescent proteins, such as green fluorescent protein (GFP). However, the size of these fluorescent proteins can interfere with the trafficking, localization and protein-protein interactions of the target (Lisenbee et al. Traffic 2003, 4, (7), 491-501).
As a result, many groups have focused their attention on using smaller fusions to direct specific secondary labeling reagents. FlAsH, developed by Roger Tsien and colleagues, utilizes the interaction between specifically arranged tetracysteine motifs and biarsenyl-fluorophores (Chen et al. Science 1998, 281, (5374), 269-272). Despite picomolar affinity between the minimal 8 amino acid sequence and bi-arsenical probes (Adams et al. J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 2002, 124, (21), 6063-6076), background due to native cysteine motifs remains a problem (Stroffekova et al. Pflugers Archiv-Eur. J. Physiol. 2001, 442, (6), 859-866).
To increase specificity, peptide targeting motifs that depend upon secondary labeling by enzymes have been explored. One such strategy depends upon the fusion with O6-alkylguanine-DNA transferase (hAGT), which can ligate a wide variety of small molecules to an internal cysteine. While hAGT fusions allow very specific, covalent attachment of a wide variety of small molecule probes it relies upon a 207 amino acid fusion (George et al. J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 2004, 126, (29), 8896-8897; Guignet et al. Nature Biotechnol 2004, 22, (4), 440-444). In a separate approach, protein fusions with the approximately 80 amino acid acyl carrier protein can be specifically labeled with CoA-derived probes using the enzyme phosphopantetheine transferase. Alternatively, biotin ligase has been used to transfer biotin or a ketone-containing biotin isostere to a 15 amino acid acceptor peptide. Appendage of the ketone isostere allows the formation of hydrazones and oxime conjugates.
There is a need for new approaches for site-specific modification of proteins.
Literature
Adams et al. 2002 J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 2002, 124, (21), 6063-6076; Banghart et al. 2004 Nat. Neurosci. 7(12):1381-6. Epub 2004 Nov. 21; Berteau et al. 2006 J Biol Chem. 281(32):22464-70 (Epub 2006 Jun. 9); Chen et al. 2005 Nature Methods 2005, 2, (2), 99-104; Cosma et al. 2003 Cell 113, (4), 445-56; Dierks et al. 1997 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 94, (22), 11963-8; Dierks et al. 2003 Cell 113, (4), 435-44; Dierks et al. 2005 Cell 121, (4), 541-52; George et al. 2004 J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 126, (29), 8896-8897; Griffin et al. 1998 Science 281, (5374), 269-272; Guignet et al. 2004 Nature Biotechnol. 22, (4), 440-444; Landgrebe et al. 2003 Gene 316:47-56; Lemieux (1998) Trends Biotechnol 16, 506-13; Lisenbee et al. 2003 Traffic 4, (7), 491-501; Mariappan et al. 2005 J. Biol. Chem. 280(15):15173-9 (Epub 2005 Feb. 11); Mougous et al. 2004 Nat. Struc. Mol. Biol. 11, 721-729; Preusser et al. 2005 J. Biol. Chem. 280(15):14900-10 (Epub 2005 Jan. 18); Roeser et al. 2006 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 103(1):81-6 (Epub 2005 Dec. 20); Rush et al. (Jan. 5, 2006) Org Lett. 8(1):131-4; Sardiello et al. 2005 Human Mol. Genet. 14, 3203-3217; Schirmer et al. 1998 Chemistry & Biology 5, R181-R186; Schmidt et al. 1995 Cell 82, (2), 271-8; Stroffekova et al. 2001 Archiv-Europ. J. Physiol. 442, (6), 859-866; Szameit et al. 1999 J Biol Chem 274, (22), 15375-81; Yin, J. et al. 2005 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 102, 15815-15820 (2005); US20050026234; US20030186229; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,900,304.